battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Gallia
The Empire of Gallia is a rising continental power in the Southern Hemisphere. Our year of independence is 1894, after a bloody, but highly successful rebellion against the French. Our goal is to become one of the most powerful states in the world, to be an active protector of the peace, to uphold the status quo, and to forge alliances with peace-leaning nations. Currently, our nation is a permanent and active member of The Sol System Alliance, and we hope that we will continue to be in the future. History Our history dates back to 1621, when we were established as a colony by England, named Kingsbridge Colony. During the 1670s, we were one of the biggest, richest, and bountiful colonies owned by England. We were the gateway to what England would call, Gallian Colonies, expanding into a big collection of prosperous towns and cities. That was, until we were invaded by the natives in 1701, leaving our once-prosperous colony in ruin and shambles. Our colony became rundown, and was on the verge of abandonment. In 1711, Great Britain decided to assign several armies to Brougham, the least damaged city from the invasion, and a large flotilla of ships near Kingsbridge. From Brougham, the British started a long and gruesome campaign to push out the natives, culminating in the Battle of Brassington in 1714, where the entire Native garrison of 52,140 was slaughtered, completely breaking the Natives' power over the Gallian Colonies. Little by little, the natives were pushed out, until in 1719, when the Native couldn't put up a fight because the British massacred them to the point that only 22,485 out of the previous Native population of 192,168 was left. After that, many people from Britain invested their money into rebuilding the colony, and by 1749, the entire colony was two times as prosperous as before the Native invasion. As for the natives, our colonial government, now stationed in Brougham, started repressing the natives, either assimilating or eliminating the remaining native towns, until we signed an uneasy peace settlement. The colony grew, until in 1783, it was declared the "Gallian Protectorate". By then, we were one of the main sources of income, with the Thirteen Colonies in war with the British. In 1789, the famous storming of the Bastille happened in France. A revolution happened, its king deposed and decapitated, along with his followers. Great Britain, along with Prussia, Austria, and Russia, formed a coalition to eliminate the French. By 1801, Napoleon Bonaparte set his sights towards the Gallian Protectorate. A massive Franco-Spanish armada was formed, and set sail to the Gallian Protectorate. They laid siege to Kingsbridge, where the British tried to break through the blockade, resulting in a massive defeat for the British. After that, they took over Kingsbridge, and exerted a massive war between the French under Napoleon, and the British troops and Gallian militia, both under Lord Cunningham, the ruler of the Gallian Protectorate. Both sides took massive casualties. But our sheer numbers were no match for Napoleon's genius, and we fell under French control on 1802. For 12 years, everyone was oppressed by the French troops, until in 1814, when Paris fell, they broke off from France, declaring the New Gallian Republic. This Republic and its government oppressed our people, arousing several rebellions organized by the nobles, until 1868, when Francois Albert, PM of the Republic, ceded our Republic to France. When the French Empire fell in 1871, and the Third French Republic formed, we were once again put under French control. We, now heavily tired of French oppression, turned to Britain for assistance. The British secretly lent us technology and equipment. We built up our forces in secret, until in 1884, we stormed Brougham's city center, ousting and executing the leader of the French colony. After the storming of Brougham's city center, the French sent in 185,000 troops to quell the rebellion. Eventually our cause spread to all cities and towns, and we started a long, gruesome, torturous, and deadly rebellion against the French. It lasted for well over a decade, until in 1894, when the British intervened, forcing the French to make peace with us, and leave their own colony. From there, 30 of the greatest and powerful of nobles convened in the first ever Imperial Council. From there, we formed the foundation for the Gallian Empire. We elected the man with most contributions against the rebellion, Benjamin Louis William Winston, as our first Emperor, and is christened William I. In 1914, World War I came, and in the first few months, we remained neutral. There were talks of us joining the Triple Alliance, when suddenly, German Empire invaded Belgium, a neutral country. We were forced to join the Allies, due to our alliance with Britain. At first, it was uneasy, because we were forced to ally with the French, which in 1914 was still highly hated amongst us. Until when we decided to put the past behind us, and formed an alliance. We made a great contribution during the First Battle of the Marne, where our battle-hardened soldiers from the Rebellion stopped the German advance in its tracks, starting a stalemate that lasted in 4 years. With our top-notch scientists, we collaborated with the British in designing the first tank ever fielded. Eventually, in 1918, the Germans surrendered, and we managed to lessen the punishment to Germany. During the inter-war period, our economy flourished. We made a trade pact with France, therefore highly strengthening our alliance. We made alliances with Japan, the United States, Italy, and Russia. We made world-changing inventions. We were one of the richest nations in the world. Until the Wall Street crash of 1929. After that, our economy slowly grinded to a halt, along with the other Western nations. Compared to the others, we were not as hard-hit, so we gave financial aid to our allies that needed it. Then World War II came in 1939, and we made a fateful decision to remain neutral. In order to be not attacked, we decided to aid both sides, the Allies, and secretly, the Japanese. It was highly uneventful, with the only event when it was found out that we were secretly supplying Japan. We were forced to cut our alliance with them. But that happened in late 1944, and without our aid, the Japanese surrendered to the Allies in 1945. In 1948, we detonated our first atomic bomb, beating the Soviet Union by a year. Due to amounting pressure, we were forced to break our alliance with the Soviet Union. We joined NATO in 1964, and aided the South Vietnamese, and the USA in the Vietnam War. During the Cold War period, it was quite peaceful in our country, our economy prospering until we had 6/8 of the economical power of the USA. Then the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, ending the Cold War. Territory Gallian Mainland Our land is approximately 10,750 kilometers wide, and 9,443 kilometers long. Generally, Gallia is full natural resources that help sustain the growth of our population and industry. The majority of lands are flat, allowing the large growth of our population. Colonies Vent Eta, Tenelapis Our first actual colony, Vent Eta was an ISR colony, before UAC took it over, then gave it to us. As of now, it is colonized, with about 45,000 people there, providing us a good part of our income. New Gallia, Mars Our second colony, New Gallia is the quadrangles MC-05 and MC-06 that we claimed on Mars. New Gallia is bordered by the AIF, Aneph, Cattirian, and Terran quadrangles. As of now, there are several towns and cities built and being built, and it will soon be the location of our second superfactory. Once the water levels there have been increased, we plan on sending a surface fleet there. Industry Aerospace ship output per week: *13 Arion *10 Hestia *9 Artemis *7 Demeter *4 Eirenne *3 Eos *2 Dione *.25 Athena *.25 Hera *.25 Hecate Economy The Gallian Empire's currency is the Imperial Sterling (ISL), made official in 1931. Its name originated from the British pound sterling, which was the first currency of Gallia, since its independence. After 1944, it has remained at a fixed rate of 1 ISL = 4.5 USD, mainly due to the zero inflation policy made mandatory by the Imperial Council at that time. Private Military Companies RCA Military Industries The Rothschild-Chamberlain-Astor Group of Military Industries, or more commonly known as RCA Military Industries, is Gallia's primary PMC. Formed in 1968, their company HQ is located on Bridgeport. The RCA MI is most famous for building some of Gallia's most successful tanks, including the Challenger and Crusader II series of tanks. They have also just started accepting contracts from other nations. The RCA MI offers these contracts at an affordable price, so that nations, both new and old, or big or small, can have quality tanks at a low price. Contracts #Contract 1 :Contractor: Cattirian Navy :Contract: Main Battle Tank :Status: Complete, payment waiting. Enrollment Service Enrollment Form #What is your roleplay character? #What service are you going to join? #What is your reason for joining your service? #What will you contribute to your service? #What will be the name of your fleet? #What is your GC account? #Are you willing to put your life in danger in service of Gallia? #Are you willing to pledge your loyalty to the House of Winston-Battenbrandt and our current Monarch? Lists of Services *Imperial Army *Imperial Navy *Corps of Imperial Marines *Imperial Air Service *Imperial Aerospace Fleet Rules As per the Constitution of the Empire, these rules must be followed with utter compliance. Disobeying of any of these rules will result in a demotion. General Rules #The word of the Empress is law. Therefore, it must be followed. #In the absence of the main officers of each service, the next highest-ranking commander will be put in charge. #Decisions of all types will be decided at the Imperial Council. If there is a 2/3 majority, the decision is approved. #The New York Protocol is to be followed at all times. #Anyone caught disrespecting any nations will be reprimanded, regardless of political relationship. Service Rules *(IGA) Land vehicles will have the prefixes FV (Fighting Vehicle) or SV (Support Vehicle). *(IGN) Vessels will have the prefix HMGS (Her Majesty's Gallian Ship) *(IGN) An officer will not add a ship to another officer's, without permission from said officer. *(IM) Authorization for deployment must be asked from the Imperial Commissioner. *(IAS) Air vehicles will have the prefixes FA (Air Fighter), FAS (Aerospace Fighter), FS (Stealth Fighter), FB (Fighter Bomber), FI (Fighter Interceptor), B (Bomber), BS (Stealth Bomber), BA (Aerospace Bomber), and SP (Support Plane). Political Relations Allies *New Arcadian Republic *United Aerospace Command *Alliance of Imperial Fleets *Advanced Fleet of Hybrids *Israeli Navy *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *North American Aerospace Defense Command *Sviatoslav Republic *Confederacy of Independent States *Cattirian Navy Trade Relations *United Aerospace Command *New Arcadian Republic *North American Aerospace Defense Command *Cattirian Navy Non-Aggression Pacts *None Enemies *P.A.N.Z.E.R. **Millennium Tech Research Researched Tech *Basic Projectile Weapons *Basic Rocketry *Basic Materials *Conventional Energy Sources *Basic Railguns *Advanced Rocketry *Asteroid Mining *Advanced Railguns *Laser Weapons *Stealth Systems *Hypersails *Artificial Intelligence *Laser Point Defense *Weapons Satellites *Advanced Laser Weapons *Antigravity (obtained with trade) *MACs (obtained with trade) Tech Under Research *Heavy Ship Lasers :Completion date: 1 August, 2015 *Warp Detection :Completion date: 25 July, 2015 Committees INCOMPLETE. There are a total of _ agencies in Gallia, all which form the cornerstone of Gallian management. Imperial Commission on Technological Research and Development (ICOMTEC) :The ICOMTEC's main purpose is to be the technological agency of Gallia, responsible for Gallian technological advancements, in civil, military, and scientific. Imperial Commission on State Security (ICOMSTA) :The ICOMSTA's main purpose is to serve as the secret agency of Gallia, providing Gallia information about her enemies and allies. It also serves as the secret police, quelling revolutionaries and instilling fear among those who dare to rebel. Imperial Commission on Budgetry (ICOMBUD) :The ICOMBUD's main purpose is the management of Gallia's financial assets, home or overseas. All Gallian banks are under this agency. Imperial Commission on Supply Logistics (ICOMSLOG) :Decides the distribution of weapons and supplies. Early Warning System Hierarchy Empress *Lucille II (Played by: Silver Spectre) :The monarch and overall leader of the Empire. Her word is law and therefore must be obeyed at all times. Chancellor *Maximilian Pierpont (Played by: Silver Spectre) :The secondary leader of the Empire. He is the enforcer of the Empress, and answers to the Empress directly. Imperial Commissioner *Montgomery Bainbridge (Played by: Silver Spectre) :The tertiary leader of the Empire. He is the main head of the Imperial Council, which is effectively the legislative and executive branch of Gallia. Vice Commissioners *Grand Admiral George Seymour (Played by: Silver Spectre) *Admiral Kyler Dunstan (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) *Admiral Dylan Schmidt (Played by: Aghostintheboat) *Rear Admiral Gerald Beaumont (Played by: Ej2333) * * :The position which the people in the Imperial Council occupies. Typically, it is made up by six people from all branches of Gallia, including the uniformed services. Commissioners :The leaders of their respective committees, they are responsible for the everyday running of the government. Uniformed Services Imperial Gallian Army= Field Marshal *Hamilton Whitehall (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Empress, it is traditionally the highest rank in the Imperial Army. Has command over all army formations. General * * :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Imperial Army. General''s are subordinate to the ''Field Marshal. Lieutenant-General * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Major-General, but is subordinate to General. Major-General * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Brigadier, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Brigadier * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Colonel, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. |-|Imperial Gallian Navy= Grand Admiral *George Seymour (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Empress, it is the highest rank in the Imperial Navy. He can incorporate other fleets under his command. Admiral *Kyler Dunstan (Played by: USS Zumwalt DDG 1000) *Dylan Schmidt (Played by: Aghostintheboat) :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Imperial Navy. Admiral''s are subordinate to the ''Grand Admiral. Vice Admiral * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Rear Admiral, but is subordinate to Admiral. Rear Admiral *Gerald Beaumont (Played by: Ej2333) * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Commodore, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Commodore * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Captain, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. |-|Corps of Imperial Marines= Field Marshal *Ashfield Pennington (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Empress, it is traditionally the highest rank in the Imperial Marines. Has command over all marine formations. General * * :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Imperial Marines. General''s are subordinate to the ''Field Marshal. Lieutenant-General * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Major-General, but is subordinate to General. Major-General * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Brigadier, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Brigadier * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Colonel, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. |-|Imperial Air Service= Marshal of the Air Service *Reginald Lockwood (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Empress, it is traditionally the highest rank in the Imperial Army. Has command over all aerial formations. Air Chief Marshal * * :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Imperial Army. Air Chief Marshal''s are subordinate to the ''Marshal of the Air Service. Air Marshal * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Air Vice-Marshal, but is subordinate to Air Chief Marshal. Air Vice-Marshal * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Air Commodore, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Air Commodore * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Group Captain, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. |-|Imperial Gallian Aerospace Fleet= Grand Admiral of the Air *Jacques Bourseiller (Played by: Silver Spectre) :Commonly appointed by the Empress, it is traditionally the highest rank in the Aerospace Fleet. Has command over all aerial fleet formations. Fleet Admiral of the Air * * :A four-star rank, it is the highest rank currently achievable by professional officers in the Aerospace Fleet. Fleet Admiral of the Air''s are subordinate to the ''Grand Admiral of the Air. Vice Fleet Admiral of the Air * * * :A three-star rank, it is a superior rank to Rear Fleet Admiral of the Air, but is subordinate to Fleet Admiral of the Air. Rear Fleet Admiral of the Air * * * * :A two-star rank, it is a superior rank to Fleet Commodore of the Air, but is subordinate to higher ranks. Fleet Commodore of the Air * * * * * * :A one-star rank, it is a superior rank to Fleet Captain, but is subordinate to higher ranks. More ranks will be added as more members enlist. Former Officers *Anderson Stylerson (Played by: Sit kitty citty) :These are officers that used to serve under a branch, but left due to reasons. Gallian Imperial Defense Forces The Gallian Imperial Defense Forces (GIDF) is the main military force of the Gallian Empire. It consists of the Army, the Navy, the Marine Corps, the Air Service, and the newly-formed Aerospace Fleet. In total, it is comprised of 11,761,000 enlisted personnel, with an additional 16,890,000 on reserve. It is headed by Imperial Commissioner Montgomery Bainbridge. Its manpower is drawn from a large pool of volunteers, and wide conscription. All of the branches work together during operations and joint missions with other countries. Typically, every member swears their allegiance to the Monarch and the State. Imperial Gallian Army The Imperial Gallian Army (IGA) is the largest branch of the GIDF. It is Gallia's principal land warfare arm; and is one of the five uniformed services. As the oldest branch of the GIDF, the Imperial Army traces its roots back to the unofficial Gallian Revolutionary Army formed on 1884. After the revolution, it was disbanded, and the Imperial Army is formed in its place in 1894. The Imperial Army consists of 3,714,000 active personnel, with 6,333,750 in reserve. Organization *1 region, theater - 1,800,000 troops; 4 army groups each *1 army group, front - 450,000 troops; 3 armies each *1 army - 150,000 troops; 4 corps each *1 corps - 37,500 troops; 2 divisions each *1 division - 18,750 troops; 5 brigades each *1 brigade - 3,750 troops; 2 regiments each *1 regiment - 1,875 troops Equipment Vehicles = Active Vehicles = These are the vehicles currently in use by the IGA. FV 748 Conqueror Mk I.jpg|FV 748 Conqueror Mk 1 The new main battle tank of the Gallian forces, the Conqueror is a direct answer against the latest and newest of PANZER tanks. As such, no expense is spared in giving this tank the most advanced land warfare technologies Gallia has. It still retains the same 175mm railgun used by its predecessors; 20 smoke grenade launchers; 1 GPMG; 2 35mm autocannons, placed on another rotating turret; a point-defense laser on top of it; 8 anti-tank missiles, placed on retractable launchers; and a 1,920hp power plant that gives it a speed of 79km/h. It also has an equivalent armor thickness of 2,850mm, due to a highly sloped armor. However, it is known for being very expensive compared to its predecessors. FV 691 Crusader 2 Mk 2.jpg|FV 691 Crusader II Mk 2 An upgraded version of the Crusader II and more of a direct answer against the Leopard 3A3, this new variant features the same 175mm railgun and other same armaments. It uses an even more advanced version of the Helmsley armor, now with an equivalent thickness of 2,520mm, also due to the higher-sloped armor. However, its speed has slightly decreased to 74km/h. FV 697 Crusader II Mk 2 UWK.jpg|FV 697 Crusader II Mk 2 UWK Another variant of the Crusader II, this is mostly the same as its predecessor, except with the removal of the 35mm autocannons. Although due to the addition of even more slat armor than its predecessor, it has more survivability in urban warfare conditions. FV 702 Crusader II Mk 2 DWK.jpg|FV 702 Crusader II Mk 2 DWK Another variant of the Crusader II '', this is specifically tailored for desert warfare. With the addition of an air-conditioning system to keep the interior cool, the upgrading of its powerplant to 2,100 hp in order to be capable of 84km/h, additional space for several water containers, and the addition of 40mm of spaced composite armor gives it a significant increase in desert survivability. HovertankUAC.jpg|FV 680 HT-01 Purchased from Acheron Security, these hover tanks are of a completely higher tier than the present Gallian tanks. Armed with 2 120mm coilguns, but max firepower can only be shot while stationary, or facing forward. It uses a micro fusion reactor, allowing a lot of power for the engine, and allows the coilguns to fire about 6RPM per barrel. On the sides are 4 20mm rotary lasers for anti-infantry use. On top of the turret are 12 multi-purpose missiles, which can be used for anti-tank, anti-infantry, and possibly anti-aircraft. Also on top of the turret is a remote-controlled lase-based minigun, which can be manually operated. Propulsion is provided by 13 jets on multiple sides of the tank, 3 in the back, 6 small ones in the sides for stabilizing, and 4 main jets, which allow easy movement over terrain. BY-21.01S.jpg|FV 743 HT-02 Traded with the Scarlet Empire for 120 ''Crusader II Mk 2's, these hover tanks will be utilized mainly to break through heavy enemy concentrations. Armed with 1 ship-grade laser, along with a 120mm high-velocity gun mounted coaxial with it; 4 80mm autocannons mounted in dual turrets; 4 machine guns; 4 110mm high-velocity guns on the hull, with 4 machine guns mounted coaxial with the guns; and a total of 52 smoke grenade launchers; all of which are powered by a nuclear fusion reactor which allows it to achieve a speed of 130km/h on flat terrain, this tank is definitely a sight to be feared in the battlefield. FV 560 Organ.jpg|FV 560 Chandelier A variant of the Centurion MK XVI, it is mostly the same as the main one, except for the addition of a 45-tube rocket launcher, hence the unofficial name Organ. The rocket launcher is a powerful weapon, useful for devastating large concentrations of enemy. FV 548 Carolina v2.jpg|FV 548 Carolina A tracked APC/IFV vehicle, its role is to carry troops to the objective and provide fire support when the troops have disembarked. Armed with a 50 mm rifled gun and a remote-controlled machine gun, it can easily do that. It also doesn't have any firing ports, so that it can be installed with applique armor. It can carry 15 people inside, including the three-man crew. It also has NBC protection. It is also capable of achieving 85 km/h on the roughest terrain. FV 361 Carabinier.jpg|FV 361 Carabinier The main light tank of the IGA, it is used as both as an armored reconnaissance vehicle and an infantry fighting vehicle. It is armed with a rifled 76 mm high velocity gun. It is one of the fastest tanks in the world, capable of reaching 93 km/h with its 420 HP diesel engine. However, as with all light tanks, it has thin armor, therefore it must use its agility to survive. On its standard layout, it can load 5 people inside, including the three-man crew, and has additional capacity for 10 people outside. Long but not tall.jpg|FV 509 Calliope A missile launch system used by the IGA, the Calliope SRBM launcher is armed with MGM-280 Advanced Tactical Offensive Missile System on 16 tubes. Each missile has the power of 5 kilotons, allowing it to devastate enemy troops. Its secondary armament are a machine guns, two missile launch systems, and in some variants, a 88mm rifled gun. It is also highly armored too; it can take several hits from a 120mm gun and still work. Although its main weakness is in the missile launcher; a well-placed round can blow up the SRBMs inside, destroying everything in a 1/8 kilometer radius. = Inactive Vehicles = These are the vehicles which have been phased out of service. Epic failed Centurion.jpg|FV 97 Caterpillar Historically the first Gallian-designed tank, it was built during World War 2 while the Gallians were pursuing an isolationist policy. The first iterations of this tank is known for being very problematic. Compared to the other main tanks of that era, the Caterpillar is equal. Armed with a 76mm smoothbore gun, with a 105mm armor thickness at the front, 85mm at the sides, and 60mm at the back, it would've been a disaster if this fought against any Axis or Allied tanks. However, it boasts a fast speed of 52 km/h, mainly due to its 820hp engine and a Christie suspension. Not meant to be that big.jpg|FV 113 Centaurus Built off the hull of the Caterpillar, the Centaurus is designed as a self-propelled gun. With a 105mm gun, it is designed to do just that. In order to accommodate the gun, the turret was extended a little. Due to the bigger gun and turret, it slowed the tank down to 46 km/h. However, it did its job quite well; with a capability of destroying tanks hidden behind a wall. A lesser epic fail Centurion.jpg|FV 178 Centurion MK XV The old main battle tank of the IGA, having been designed in Britain just after World War II ended. However, recent massive redesigns put it on the same footing as the M1 Abrams. It is armed with a smoothbore 120 mm high velocity gun which can fire at seven rounds per minute, and a secondary armament of a 20 mm gatling gun for anti-infantry and anti-air purposes. It has depleted uranium reinforced composite armor, giving it great protection against most anti-tank weaponry. It uses a 1,200 hp diesel engine, giving it a speed of 56 kph, and a hydropneumatic suspension, allowing an increased firing accuracy. Because of its reliability, there are many variants of this tank. FV 487 Challenger.jpg|FV 487 Challenger A next-generation main battle tank of the IGA, she has been put under mass production recently. She is armed with a smoothbore 120mm high velocity gun, and a secondary armament of a Gatling gun for anti-infantry, a prototype point-defense gun used to intercept missiles, and a missile launch system for anti-tank, anti-infantry, and anti-air use. It uses Chobham armor, giving it immense protection against most anti-tank weaponry; it has been reported to take 100 RPG rounds and still survive. It uses a 1,700 twin-turbo diesel engine and a torsion bar suspension, giving it a fast speed of 72 km/h. All of these are controlled by a five-man crew. You call this a Centurion? Hahahaha.jpg|FV 558 Centurion MK XVI An upgraded version of the Centurion MK XV, it utilizes an autoloading mechanism, significantly lessening the space needed, thus making the tank's profile smaller, which in turn made the vehicle lighter. With the stripped off weight, it can achieve 62 km/h. In addition to that, its machine guns are now fully remote-controlled. FV 610 Advanced Combat Platform unedited.jpg|FV 610 Crusader ACP The first vehicle build on the Advanced Combat Platform, the Crusader is the tank that aims to revolutionize the tank industry. It has a very powerful 175mm high-velocity gun, with a penetration power of 1,750mm; two Gatling guns, one remote controlled for use against infantry or aircraft; Helmsley armor, with an equivalent protection of 1,920mm; and a powerful 1,850hp engine, allowing it to achieve a top speed of 87 km/h. It also has stealth capability, and its armor is fully modular, allowing on-battle modifications. It also uses an autoloader, in order to make the tank lighter, and use less crewmen. FV 672 Crusader II.jpg|FV 672 Crusader II Mk 1 An offshoot of the Advanced Combat Platform, the Crusader II is superior to the Crusader ACP. An excellent balance of firepower, defense, and agility, it has a 175mm railgun, with a penetration rate of 2,160mm. Its advanced Helmsley armor has an equivalent thickness of 2,070, without the ERA included. It also has two 35mm autocannons, 2 GPMGs, a six-tubed rocket launcher, and 12 smoke grenade launchers; powered by a 1,980hp engine capable of 78km/h. FV 678 Crusader II UWK.jpg|FV 678 Crusader II Mk 1 UWK This variant of the Crusader II is specially made for asymmetrical warfare and urban warfare. The ERA was now completely placed on vital portions of the tank, and slat armor on certain parts of the tank. This double-layer of armor allows a high increase in urban combat survivability from anti-tank RPGs. In addition to that, the 35mm autocannons were moved into a fully revolving turret which can be remote controlled. In place of a GPMG, a laser point defense weapon has been installed. A bulldozer blade is also fitted in front to clear obstacles for troops and tanks. * in reserve Weaponry Nicht the epidemic.jpg|VDV-86 The main weaponry of the majority of the Armed Forces of Gallia, it uses the standard 5.56 NATO ammunition, allowing it to have a powerful punch while not generating too much recoil. It has selective fire, which has four modes: (1) Safe, (2) One round, (3) Three-round burst and (4) Full automatic. Having high firepower, its ease of use, low production costs, and reliability gave it a very high reputation among the Armed Forces. Imperial Gallian Navy The Imperial Gallian Navy (IGN) is the second largest branch of GIDF. The Navy was formed in 1895, along with the Marine Corps. The Navy is one of the most prestigious assignments in the GIDF. The Navy is mainly a surface fleet, commanding well over 400 ships, all with incredible firepower. The Navy's power lies primarily on battleships, carriers, and destroyers. The Imperial Navy consists of 3,095,000 active personnel, with 4,222,500 in reserve. Fleets Grand Fleet (Seymour)= HMS Hood (1991 Refit) 1.jpg|''Admiral''-class Battlecruiser Based off the HMS Hood which visited Kingsbridge in 1931, it was constructed under the orders of the Grand Admiral at that time. This is a refitted version, with 12 40cm guns in 4 turrets, a large secondary battery, a large AA installation, a helipad astern, and a complex VLS system. HMS Hood (2018 Refit) 1.jpg|''Sentinel''-class Battlecruiser A subclass of the Admiral-class, it is armed the same as the class it was based off. However, the secondary armament was replaced with a very powerful gun system, its AA was replaced with a new CIWS. A prototype retractable EW system was also installed, allowing it to jam electronical devices of enemies. SMS Königsberg 1.jpg|''Empire''-class Dreadnought An antiquated dreadnought, built just before WWI, it is armed with 18 46cm guns in 6 turrets, and a fairly large engine. With its less advanced engines, it has a speed of 185 knots, partly due to its odd hull. Nevertheless, it is still a reliable ship. Flughafen 1.jpg|MK I Richmond-class Air Base An air base utilizing the armored ring concept, its armored ring allows it to take a lot of punishment compared to other air bases. It also has a massive airwing of 210 planes, and has 24 40cm guns in 8 turrets, a bunch of oxygen torpedoes, and some MK45s for self defense. Totally not Nuclear Option.jpg|''Infallible''-class Aircraft Carrier The first nuclear-powered aircraft carrier of the Navy, it carries a large air wing of 101 R-45 Rapier''s, a bunch of choppers, and has additional space for more planes inside its enormous hangar. Its hull is also tough, able to take a lot of punishment, and it can also destroy various vessels with its railguns. HMS Incomparable.jpg|''Crowne-class Dreadnought Based off the British Incomparable-class, they have 9 51cm guns, mounted on a reliably-designed hull. It used to have a very thin armor that can be penetrated by even the smallest destroyer gun. However, it is now refitted with battleship-grade armor, making it a very capable ship. Arsenalschiff.jpg|''Daedalus''-class Arsenal Ship Derived from the "Arsenal Ship" class of battleship, it has a total number of 1312 missiles, including VLS missiles and anti-ship missiles, and a large battery of both anti-aircraft and anti-missile guns. One of these are enough to deter anything short of an entire surface fleet. Jerries I.jpg|''Princess Royal''-class Dreadnought One of the more antiquated ships of the Navy, it is armed with 10 53cm guns, many 15cm secondaries, and a large AA battery. It is also fairly fast, with a speed of 194.4 knots. Nevertheless, she is still a very rugged and reliable ship. Thinness V1.jpg|''Constitution''-class Battlecarrier TBA HMS Duke of Greybank.jpg|''Duke of Greybank''-class Dreadnought TBA HMS Coldharbour.jpg|''Coldharbour''-class Destroyer TBA HMS Chadwick.jpg|''Chadwick''-class Submarine TBA Jerries 2.jpg|''Birmingham''-class Aircraft Carrier The first aircraft carrier of Gallia, built during WWII, in fear of both Allied and Japanese attacks. It is a WWII style carrier carrying various prop planes, including fighters, dive bombers, and torpedo bombers. Currently, most of these ships are mothballed, and waiting to be refitted into the new Invincible-classes. Birmingham 2.0.jpg|''Invincible''-class Aircraft Carrier A massively refitted Birmingham-class carrier, it was made literally unrecognizable from the Birmingham-classes she was refitted from, it now sports a larger hangar, a completely redesigned engine, and a helicopter hangar. The only recognizable part of it can be seen in the hull. HMS Marlborough.jpg|''Marlborough''-class Battleship One of the first prototypes for a nuclear-powered fast battleship, it has an armament of 15 46cm guns in 5 turrets, various secondary batteries, an extensive AA battery, a VLS launch system, and some missile launchers. Its prototype nuclear engines allows it to reach speeds up to 194.6 knots. HMS Monarch.jpg|''Monarch''-class Battleship The first battleship of the IGN dedicated to being a command ship, it boasts many control centers where a commander can control a whole fleet, including its ships, its planes, and a massive supercomputer which controls all the weapons in the ship. In addition to that, it also has 10 53cm guns in 5 turrets, many secondary guns, a large AA suite, 2 helipads for SAR. It is also notable for being the first fully nuclear-powered ship, which gives the ship a fast 194.6 knots of speed. HMS Bellerophon.jpg|''Bellerophon''-class Battleship The second command ship of the IGN, it features the control centers from the Monarch, only enlarged a bit for more space inside them. It has a helipad which has a small hangar for a helicopter underneath. It also packs quite a hefty broadside, totaling 30 46cm barrels in 10 turrets, a lot of 13.3cm secondaries, an impressive AA suite, and 32 tubes of anti-ship missiles. HMS Temeraire.jpg|''Temeraire''-class Superbattleship The flagship of the IGN, it is one of Gallia's largest and most powerful ship yet built. Eschewing speed for sheer firepower, it features 48 46cm barrels in 16 turrets, quite a large secondary battery, and a smaller but still impressive AA battery. It is also notable for being close to stealthy, with its various antennas hidden inside the hull and superstructure. Despite all these features, it could go 194.4 knots. HMGS PT-1 Interceptor.jpg|''PT-1 Interceptor''-class Patrol Boat Serving the role of patrol boat and ultralight cruiser, the Interceptor has a fairly good array of weapons for all-around duty. It has a primary armament of 5 in railguns, along with some AA railguns, several anti-ship missiles, 4 triple torpedo launchers, and a complex radar system allowing it to spot threats from more than 150 km away. All of these are mounted on a hull capable of acheiving 194.8 knots. HMGS Jingston.jpg|''Kingston''-class Artillery Installation A mobile fortress installation, it is commonly paired with the Norma-class for coastal defense. Its centerpiece is a gigantic 14 in shell launcher, that can fire hundreds of shells per minute. It is also armed with 10.5 cm guns and AA railguns, 192 anti-ship missiles, along with a MCM launcher. Thousands of these are scattered along Gallia's coastlines. HMGS Aphrodite.jpg|''Aphrodite''-class Superbattleship The first in a series of large surface battleships, it is armed with 54 204cm railguns, many AA railguns, and some 10.5cm guns on each end. It is also armed with 42 MCMs. With 1.95 M toughness, it is Gallia's most powerful and toughest ship yet. It is commonly escorted by 4 Constitution''s. HMGS Ghost.jpg|''Ghost-class Superwarship HMGS Phantom.jpg|''Phantom''-class Superwarship HMGS Wraith.jpg|''Wraith''-class Superwarship HMGS Kingsbridge.jpg|''Kingsbridge''-class Battleship HMGS Poltergeist.jpg|''Poltergeist''-class Battleship It didn't look like it at all...jpg|''Scipion''-class Dreadnought TBA - TEMPORARY PICTURE HMGS Barfleur.jpg|''Barfleur''-class Aircraft Carrier A successor to the aging Infallible-class, it carries 100 Rapier''s on deck, with additional space for 90 underneath. It features advanced radar and missile technology, keeping it up to date with other navies' aircraft carriers. It is armed with several 5 in railguns, which allows it to fight weaker ships. It also utilizes a nuclear fusion engine, allowing it to reach high speeds. HMGS Amphitrite.jpg|''Amphitrite-class assault platform Designed as the mainstay of coastal invasion operations, the Amphitrite is designed to be basically almost immune to everything smaller than a 204cm shell. Armed with 48 MCMs, more than 100 204cm railguns, 4 doomsday weapons, AA railguns, and 4 14in artillery platforms, the Amphitrite is designed to deal with enemies on sea and land effectively. HMGS Princess Royal.jpg|''Princess Royal''-class battlecruiser A highly upgraded version of the old Princess Royal-class dreadnoughts, its 53cm guns are replaced with triple-barrel 56cm guns, several anti-ship missiles are added, a helipad is added, several 105cm railguns are added, the AA suite is entirely replaced with AA railguns, its radar system is improved, and its hull is slightly modified to be more hydrodynamic, allowing it to reach speeds of 194.5kn. GRS Elise.jpg|GRS Elise-class Frigate Historically the first flagship of Gallia, it was built around the early 18th century at the Kingdom of Arcadia. It changed owners many times until it was found by Gallian revolutionaries on the mid 19th century. It then went through a massive refit, being completely steel-plated, its cannons replaced with rifled cannons, some heavy mortars were added, and a ram that can easily cut through ships was also added. Although long since decommissioned, the Elise is still a fair seaworthy vessel, commonly used in parades. HMGS Marlborough.jpg|''Marlborough''-class Battleship An upgraded version of the Marlborough-class battleship, its 53 cm guns were replaced with 56 cm guns, its old missiles were replaced with newer and better missiles, the helipad was moved to a new position, its AA suite was made larger, several 105cm DP railguns were added, and many short-range rocket launchers were added, along with a few tweaks to its hull, in order for it to be tougher. HMGS Bridgeport.jpg|''Bridgeport''-class Battlecarrier A modified version of the refitted Marlborough-class battleship, its armament is mostly the same, save the two 56 cm guns removed from the back, and the addition of a flight deck on its place. The flight deck is capable of landing 20 Rapier jets, and can also launch and land planes at the same time, due to its angled deck. HMGS Gladiator.jpg|''Gladiator''-class Attack Submarine Designed to supplement the Chadwick-class, the Gladiator is faster than the Chadwick, but it carries less oxygen torpedoes, but it makes up with its 240 VLS. |-|Imperial 1st Fleet (Dunstan)= ImagePolazara.jpg|''Pola'' and Zara-class Destroyers TBA |-|Imperial Fortress Reserves (Schmidt)= QuickyGallianFortress(never got to post it).PNG|''Norma''-class Light Fortress is "Easy to use and simple to produce". Armed with 20400mm, sighting and tactical 130mm, general-purpose air defence 20mm guns, as well as tactical tomahawks and MCMs, this is something you don't want to forget. These fortresses are often beached in shallow waters, so they basically can't sink and due to the use of non complicated equipment, anyone can man them. Imagereissue.jpg|Interim Design TBA Mcmfortress.jpg|MCM Fortress TBA |-|Gerald Beaumont's Fleet= Placeholder.jpg|A picture of a deadly ATTACK GOAT. Hehehehehe... |-|Next Member's Fleet Goes Here= Equipment Naval equipment goes here. BL 22 in MK I.jpg|''BL 22 in MK I'' The first custom-caliber gun of the IGN, it is designed to be superior to the 53 cm gun in all aspects. With a maximum range of 48 km, it will be used to snipe big targets from afar, with its almost-pinpoint accuracy, when paired with a fire control computer. Railgun, Advanced, 2040 mm MK II.jpg|''Railgun, Advanced, 2040 mm MK II'' The second version of the advanced railgun researched, it is a lot better than the first prototype, utilizing three barrels, instead of two at the prototype. It is about 110 times more powerful than an ordinary railgun. It is also optimized to be energy-efficient, not using a lot of power. However, it is very expensive. Corps of Imperial Marines The Corps of Imperial Marines (IM) is the amphibious light infantry and elite arm of the GIDF. Formed at the same time as the Navy, the Imperial Marines are a highly specialized, adaptable, and elite light infantry force trained for rapid deployment. The Imperial Marines are able to operate in all environments and climates easily, due to the rigorous training they have to go through. The Corps of Imperial Marines consists of 2,166,500 active personnel, with 3,166,875 in reserve. Equipment The Corps of Imperial Marines uses the same equipment used by the Imperial Army. Imperial Air Service The Imperial Air Service (IAS) is the aerial warfare arm of the GIDF. Formed in 1913, it is one of the largest and most technologically advanced air forces in the world. It provides air support for surface forces, and aids in the deployment and evacuation of troops in the battlefield. The Imperial Air Service consists of 1,671,300 active personnel, with 2,111,250 in reserve. Prefixes FA (Air Fighter), FAS (Aerospace Fighter), FS (Stealth Fighter), FB (Fighter Bomber), FI (Fighter Interceptor), B''' (Bomber), '''BS (Stealth Bomber), BA (Aerospace Bomber), and SP (Support Plane). Equipment R-45 Crow plane.jpg|FAS-45 Rapier The first specially designed multi-purpose fighter from scratch by Gallia, considering that Gallia used to buy planes from other countries and refurbish those planes. The Rapier is designed to operate both in air and space. It has a small size, making it hard to hit and easily mounted on carriers. Its primary armament consists of three 40mm cannons for air combat and ground support, and four Whitfield multi-purpose missiles. It also have thrusters to improve its maneuverability in air and vacuum. If pushed to the limit, it can go to a speed of Mach 4.5. ScreechingTerrorFighter1.jpg|FAS-47 Scimitar Purchased from the NAR, the Scimitar is a very capable aerospace fighter. With an extremely fast atmospheric speed of Mach 5.5, it can catch up to enemy aircraft and destroy them with their two Whitfield multi-purpose missiles and their nose-mounted cannons. The Scimitar is supposed to supplement the Rapier. FAS-50 Cutlass.jpg|FAS-50 Cutlass A supposed multirole fighter, with stealth capability, the Cutlass is quite a capable fighter, able to stand toe-to-toe with some of the most advanced fighter planes. Armed with a high-velocity 90mm cannon and six Whitfield missiles, it is a great foe to fight. It is also extremely fast, with an achievable speed of Mach 6; and it uses thrusters for maneuvering the plane. Although due to its very high price tag (6.5 times the price of a Rapier), it is only used by elite pilots. AH-74 Valkyrie.jpg|AH-74 Valkyrie The premier attack chopper of Gallia, the Valkyrie is capable of raining death on the ground with its 20 air-to-ground missiles, 4 12.7mm machine guns, and a 70mm rotary cannon. It is also heavily armored, able to take several hits from an RPG. Although, this chopper is a slow beast and can be easily overwhelmed by faster and more agile choppers. Imperial Aerospace Fleet The Imperial Aerospace Fleet is the aerospace arm of GIDF. The most recently formed of all branches, it was formed in 2015, with the first successful flying ship to be built. It will have total control over all aerospace ships of GIDF, and it will be a vital factor as Gallia enters the age of space. The Imperial Aerospace Fleet consists of 1,114,200 active personnel, with 1,055,625 in reserve. Fleets 1st Aerospace Fleet (Seymour)= You needed to fail.jpg|FSX-CC07-class Battlecruiser The first successful flying ship of Gallia, the FSX-CC07 is a prototype battlecruiser built along with the research of Advanced Rocketry. Because it is a prototype, it still has some flaws to be kinked out. Currently, it only has an armament of 51 204 cm guns in 17 turrets. Green screen of death.jpg|''Arion''-class Light Cruiser The finished version of the FSX-CC07 prototype, it still retains the same amount of 204 cm guns, except for the last four, which has been repositioned. In addition, it has a horizontal MCM launch system, with a total of 48 added to the ship. In addition, it also has a railgun system embedded in the ship, a few anti-ship missiles, and also has flares and AA railguns as air defense. FV 005 Archon.PNG|''Hydra''-class Battlecruiser Bought from FSI, the Hydra is a large, heavily armed and armoured spacecraft designed for ship to ship combat. The primary battery is two Mk 2 MACs, supported by 21 Mk 3 railguns in seven three gun turrets. Secondary battery consists of 28 Mk 1 railguns in side sponsons. Missile armament consists of 16 Type 11 multi-purpose missile pods and two banks of eight (totaling 16 pods) heavy anti ship missiles. The ship also has 18 defensive PDRGs. FV 006 Dreadnought.PNG|''Theseus''-class Battlecarrier Bought from FSI, the Theseus is a heavy cruiser equipped with fighter and bomber craft. To date it is most heavily armed and armoured spacecraft ever built by FSI, clad in places with 3 meters of grade A titanium. Primary armament is four Mk 2 MACs and three turret mounted Mk 3 railguns. Secondary armament consists of 16 Mk 1 railgun turrets (three guns per turret) and 24 defensive PDRGs. The vessel also carriers 16 Shipbreaker anti ship missiles. Dione-class.jpg|''Dione''-class Battleship Used to be the UAC Hammerfell, an Augustus-class battleship, it crashed down the mountain due to an error with the slipspace drive, disabling most of the advanced UAC technology. It is mostly the same as the Augustus-class battleship, with the sail gun placement, and the MCMs, except of the replacement of the 204 cm guns with 204 cm railguns, and two temporary rotary railguns where the MK-6 MACs were used to be placed. USD-Pak 30/40D.jpg|''Empress' Orb-''class Battleship Originally the USD-Pak 30/40 D, two were purchased from the UAC. It is a glass cannon; with a low toughness of 1.4 million, but tons of guns. HMGS Artemis.jpg|''Artemis''-class Heavy Cruiser The second of a series of ships for a massive rearmament program, the Artemis is a very capable and versatile cruiser, able to shred smaller ships into pieces with its 204 cm railguns, protect itself from waves of aircraft with its numerous AA railguns, and is also fairly tough, with 800k toughness and has a hollow hull. HMGS Athena.jpg|''Athena''-class Superfortress The first Gallian aerospace ship that exceeds the 3 million mark, the Athena is a great masterpiece of Gallian engineering. Carrying 144 204 cm railguns, 96 MCMs, and 4 Devastators, it is a great foe to fight due to its toughness. The ship's design is based off the Queen from HYDRAXIS. HMGS Demeter.jpg|''Demeter''-class Battleship The first mass-produceable aerospace ship of Gallia, the Demeter is designed to destroy other ships before getting destroyed. Armed with 132 204 cm railguns, AA, and 10.5 cm railguns, it is something that can destroy other aerospace ships quickly. However, it has a low toughness of 1.2 million GJ, mainly due to its thin design and its hollow hull. HMGS Hera.jpg|''Hera''-class Superbattleship Overall, the largest and most powerful ship in Gallia, and one of the toughest ships in the world, it is the flagship of the whole Gallian fleet. Armed with 114 204 cm railguns, 32 MCMs, a massive thruster system, and a slot on which to add a plane launcher or MACs; all built on a hollow hull with 3.4 million GJ. It also features several 10.5 cm railguns, AA railguns, and an ejectable control bridge. HMGS Eos.jpg|''Eos''-class Battleship Designed to fill the toughness gap between the Demeter and the Dione, the Eos does the job quite nicely. With 52 204 cm railguns, 2 Devastators, 70 MCMs, many AA railguns, and many secondary batteries; mounted on a hollow hull of 1.6 million GJ. It is also fitted with the same thruster system as the Hera, allowing it to achieve great speed. HMGS Eirenne.jpg|''Eirenne''-class Heavy Transport Ship Designed to be used for carrying enormous amounts of cargo, the Eirenne is made to do that very efficiently. Capable of achieving 525mph on vacuum, she can deliver supplies quickly. It is also designed to be a literal fleet carrier, capable of carrying several standard-sized ships inside its hull. Due to the dangers of trading, it is designed to be fairly tough, with a toughness of 1.3M GJ. It carries a few 204 cm railguns and several 55in guns. HMGS Hecate.jpg|''Hecate''-class Superbattleship The first Gallian warship fitted with prototype lasers, the Hecate is a great ship. Armed to the teeth with 40 MCMs, 112 lasers, and several railgun secondaries, including AA, on a hollow-hulled ship with 3.15 M GJ, it is a worth competitor against some superships of other navies. HMGS Hestia.jpg|''Hestia''-class Cruiser TBA I gave BSC to my classmate, and this is what he made.jpg|''HELIOS''-class Killsat TBA HMGS Gaia... also rhymes with Gallia.jpg|''Gaia''-class Superbattleship The fourth class of superships owned by Gallia, the Gaia is a step above Hecate, and is also the most heavily armed ship of Gallia. Sporting 125 204 cm lasers as its primary weapon; 70 MCM launchers; dozens of 10.5 cm railguns, AA railguns, and point defense lasers; 2 slots for MACs; and a toughness of 3.2 million, the Gaia is a great balance of toughness and firepower. |-|Next Member's Fleet Goes Here= Conflicts The Gazette *''March 8, 2015'' The navy has been made official! Users can now join this navy. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Full Nations Category:SSA Members